Silent What! (Work Title)
by Feuerfeder
Summary: This is what appears to be the beginning of a text that COULD be a silent hill fanfiction, but isn't. Written in German. M for Violence/sex/blood and gore in later Chapters.


Die Schwärze legte sich nicht von einem Moment auf den anderen, wie sie es tut, wenn man die Augen öffnet. In gewisser Weise ließ es sich wohl mit einem Filmschnitt vergleichen. Die ersten Anzeichen dafür, dass er wieder in etwas eintrat, das einer Realität sehr nahe kam waren weiße Punkte, die sich tanzend durch die Dunkelheit bewegten. Als sie sich ausdehnten wurden sie zu Fenstern in eine Welt, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sie fraßen sich durch den schwarzen Vorhang und verbanden sich, wenn sie sich trafen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war. Obwohl er jetzt keine Schwarzen Bereiche mehr in seinem Blickfeld hatte, war es ihm, als würde er die Welt um ihn her durch ein Fenster sehen, anstatt sie zu erleben.

Er hörte ein Rauschen in seinem linken Ohr. Langsam begann er, seinen Körper wahrzunehmen. Mit diesem Bewusstsein kehrte auch das Gefühl von Realität in ihn zurück und er begann, die Welt um ihn herum zu akzeptieren. Das Rauschen hatte seinen Ursprung scheinbar in etwas, dass in seinem Ohr steckte. Als er danach tastete stellte sich heraus, dass eine Schnur daraus hervorzukommen schien. Ein Kabel, wie ihm kurz darauf klar wurde. In seiner Tasche ertastete er einen MP3-Player, der mit dem eingebauten Radio nichts als statisches Rauschen empfing. Gerade, als er das Gerät ausschalten wollte – nicht im Mindesten darüber verwundert, dass sich das Gerät in seiner Tasche und der Kopfhörer in seinem Ohr befand – konnte er eine Stimme im Rauschen ausmachen.

„Norden… Wind östlich…"

Die Gesprächsfetzen blieben einsam im Raum stehen. Er versuchte noch einige Minuten, Worte in der Statik zu erkennen, aber es war nichts mehr zu hören.

Er entschloss sich dazu, das Gerät eingeschaltet zu lassen. Vielleicht hörte er ja irgendwann etwas Nützliches. Nach diesem Beschluss schien es angebracht, die Umgebung zu erfassen und sich auf den Weg zu machen. Wohin dieser Weg führen würde, wusste er allerdings noch nicht.

Als er den Blick jedoch vom Boden vor seinen Füßen löste, um sich umzusehen, stellte er fest, dass er rein gar nichts sah. Es lag nicht daran, dass es sehr dunkel war, oder dass ein dichter Nebel in der Luft gehangen wäre. Es war wohl tatsächlich etwas neblig. Aber was sein Defizit an optischer Orientierung auslöste, war die Tatsache, dass sich um ihn herum einfach nichts befand. Kein Baum, kein Strauch, nichts von Menschenhand gemachtes, einfach nichts. Die einzige Textur, die er ausmachen konnte, war der Boden auf dem er stand. Keine besonders aufregende Textur, um ehrlich zu sein. Staubig, hier und da ein Grashalm oder ein kleiner Stein. Das war's dann auch schon. Besonders viel sah er davon ohnehin nicht. Der Nebel ließ ihn gerade fünf Meter weit sehen. Weniger Nebel hätte aber wohl ohnehin keinen Einfluss auf seine Orientierung gehabt.

Nun, nachdem er das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, _irgend_einen Weg einzuschlagen, konnte er auch genauso gut der Stimme im Radio folgen, wie desorientiert durch das Nichts zu laufen. Norden, Wind östlich. Alles klar. Er drehte sich so, dass der Wind ihn von der rechten Seite traf, und begann zu laufen.

Es war keine besonders unterhaltsame Wanderung. Auch wenn ihm die Bewegung eine seltsame Befriedigung brachte, als wäre es das _Richtige_, begannen seine Gedanken schnell abzuschweifen. Diese waren wieder klarer und nüchterner geworden. Es schien, als würde die Narkose seinen Geist wieder freigeben. Das erste Mal seit er wieder etwas sehen konnte, dachte er darüber nach, was ihn hier wohl erwarten würde. Der _„Spezialist"_, dem er sich anvertraut hatte, sagte, dass sich der _„Patient"_ in jeder Sitzung mit einem Trauma, einer verdrängten Erinnerung, einem seiner inneren Dämonen oder irgend so etwas herum schlagen musste. Manchmal auch mit mehreren. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn irgendwie nervös. Gleichzeitig hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass er es schaffen _musste_, wenn er diesem Gefühl folgte, dass ihm sagte, wenn etwas _richtig_ war.

Es blieb die Frage, was ihn hier erwarten würde. Da seine Umgebung ein Produkt seines Unterbewusstseins war – zumindest hatte der Schamane das behauptet – dann war anzunehmen, dass seine Eindrücke ein Hinweis darauf sein konnten, mit was er es hier zu tun hatte.

Nun ja… Besonders viele Eindrücke waren es nicht… Er war allein. Sehr allein. Nicht mal ein Busch leistete ihm Gesellschaft, von einem Lebewesen ganz zu schweigen. Außerdem hatte er keinerlei Orientierung. Keine Sonne, keine Sterne, keine Stadt, absolut gar nichts, dass er sehen konnte um sich zu Orientieren. Die einzige Orientierung, die er hatte, war der Wind. Und die Information über die Windrichtung hatte er von einem Fremden über das Radio, von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob er in der näheren Umgebung war. Dazu kam der Nebel, der nahezu alle Signale aus seiner Umwelt dämpfte und in Watte packte, sodass er sich sehr isoliert und mit der Welt um ihn herum nicht verbunden fühlte.

Gerade, als seine Gedanken einen anderen Weg einschlagen wollten, zwängte sich ein Knacken aus seinem Kopfhörer. Zunächst folgten ein paar wirre Töne gespielt auf einer Gitarre, die so stark verzerrt war, dass der ursprüngliche Ton schon fast ganz verloren war. Dann schien sich der Gitarrist auf ein bestimmtes Muster eingespielt zu haben. Es kam dem Wanderer bekannt vor… Aber er konnte es noch nicht zuordnen. Eine bestimmte Passage brachte die Erinnerung dann ans Licht. Die verzerrten Töne bildeten eine seltsam depressive, verstörende Version von Johnny Cashs _Solitary Man_. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich physisch anders. Eingeengt, einsam, gleichzeitig getrieben von einer Macht die er nie kannte, die ihn vorwärts drängte.

Er richtete den Blick weg von dem Boden vor seinen Füßen und geradeaus in die weißen Tiefen des Nebels vor ihm, immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen und langsam das Gefühl dafür verlierend, auf welchen Punkt seine Augen fokussiert sind. Und ob sie überhaupt fokussiert sind. Daraus resultierend begann er seine Umgebung mit anderen Sinnen zu erfassen. Er lauschte in die Einsamkeit hinein und bekam keine Antwort außer dem Wind, seinen eigenen Schritten und dem weißen Rauschen in seinem Kopfhörer. Hin und wieder schien es als würde der Wind Stimmen – um genau zu sein eine bestimmte Stimme, die er jedoch nicht kannte – zu ihm herüberwehen, aber er war sich nicht sicher genug, um es nicht als Einbildung abzutun. Von seinem Gehör im Stich gelassen, fragte er sich, ob er nicht etwas riechen konnte. Er schnupperte… und konnte einen Geruch ausmachen, den er nicht einordnen konnte. Neben nebliger Feuchtigkeit und Steppenerde um ihn herum, konnte er noch etwas riechen, nach dem seine Nase nach mehr verlangte. Es war ein seltsamer Geruch. Er passte nicht in diese Welt. Leicht, gleichzeitig bedrückend schwer, süß und frisch, doch zur selben Zeit herb, fast schon bitter. Es war ein angenehmer Geruch. Er verursachte ein leichtes Gefühl in seiner Brust und das Laufen fiel ihm leichter. Er drehte den Kopf nach links und rechts, und stellte fest, dass der Geruch direkt von vorne kam.

_Seltsam. Wo doch der Wind von rechts weht…_


End file.
